Blood Cheerleader
by GalaxyPackers
Summary: Lexi may be the most popular person in school, but she's also the most dangerous demon in the world. One-Shot.


In the gym, after school, Lexi Reed and her cheerleaders practice their rehersal for the Friday night's football game, which is tomorrow, at Webster High School. They all try so hard for the game. Although, the cheerleaders are a bit scared of Lexi anger. Two months ago, she never gets so angry at her teams. Now when she saw one single blood, she's pissed. As the practice is over, they all headed to the locker room. When Lexi goes to her locker to change, she found blood on one of the cheerleader's uniform from the accident on the practice, then her skin turns white, very white, white as snow. Meaning her demon wants to come out for blood. No one knows that she has a demon. Not even her best friend, Paisely. She quickly change her clothes and walk quickly to the exit but Paisely stops her.

"Lexi, why you always in a rush to get home?" she asked.

"Cause my dad said so." Lexi answered.

"Oh. Are you okay? You look pale, I mean really pale."

"I'm fine and I got to go!" Lexi then ran out to the locker room and get to her house.

**~~~Lexi's Room~~~**

Lexi imediatly drop her bag and lay back on her bed. She take a big breath in and out reapetly to calm the demon. Sometimes it helps, but mostly it wont. She doesn't want the demon to come out. Not now.

Not now! She thought. Not the time when I killed my own mother. She remembers last month when she's came back from school, her mother cook her dinner but she accidently cut herself then Lexi's demon came out and killed her. As she thinks about the past, she looks to the mirror then she heard a voices as look to her reflection.

_You are thirsty for blood. Tomorrow night is the big game, meaning a lot of people and a lot of blood. You are a blood cheerleader. You kill people, and you like it. You're thirsty, for_ _blood._

As Lexi looks at the reflection one more time, she lays back to her bed and drift to sleep. "I am. I am thirsty for blood, and I like killing people. I am a blood cheerleader."

**~~~Next Day~~~**

Paisely walks to the A.N.T program room for help from the kids. She didn't know that they can help her from what's wrong with Lexi, but she thought they know everything. When she walks in, Chyna looks at her walk in confused as Olive and Fletcher did the same.

"Uh, hey Paisely. What are you doing here?" Chyna asked.

"I need your help. There's something wrong with Lexi." Paisely said.

"What about her?" Olive asked.

"Well, she's acting strange since last two months. When she sees blood, she gets angry but she gets really pale, her hair almost turn black, her teeth goes sharp, and her eyes turn red with a white part thingy turns black."

"Oh yeah!" Fletcher said. "Last week, when we were painting any pictures we want, all she paints is dead people, with lots of blood."

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll think of something."

"Thanks!" Then she walk out.

"Fletcher, what else do you see that makes Lexi strange?" Chyna asked.

"Let's see. She's keeps playing with sharp things. Like knife, chainsaw, all that."

Olive began to speak. "Do we have the most dangerous football player in the world that makes every player's blood splattered everywhere?"

"Yeah."

"I've heard that tonight he'll use fake blood splattered at the audience."

"That'll make Lexi change completely but what makes her?"

Fletcher ask, "Do you guys think she's a demon?"

"What makes you ask that?"

The ANTs heard a loud crash from the hallway. They walk outside the room to take a look and they saw Cameron having a piece of glass from the window on his arm, bleeding badly. Lexi saw the whole thing while she was reading, her skin turns pale, her hair turns black, her eyes changes from hazel with white base to blood red with black base, her teeth goes sharp, and one thing Paisley forgot, her tongue turns into black lizard like tongue. She drop the book, grab a big piece of glass and walk towards Cameron. Then she hold Cameron to his neck and place him down on the floor, then she stab him in the chest and drew vertically through his body, letting the blood splattered all over her face. As she finish, she look at the piece she's using, then lick the edge with blood. She wants more! She look around the hallway, seeing people look all terrified. She gets up and chased everyone, one by one, kill everyone in the hallway. The ANT run back to the classroom and quickely shut the door and lock it.

"I believe that was your answer." Olive said.

"What are we going to do?" Fletcher asked.

"I don't know. But we are going to the game and tells Paisley what's wrong with her."

After they talk, the hallway turns silent, meaning it's clear. The ANTs opens the door a bit and look around the room. The hallway's covered in blood, skins and organs are hanging on the furnitures, and a big piece of glass is punctured to the principal's head on top of trophy case. Their eyes turns to Lexi, who's now return to herself. They saw a little smirk on her face as she picks up the book, The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas, and continued reading as she walks off. The ANTs were shock that they don't know what to do.

**~~~Football Game~~~**

Chyna, Olive and Fletcher runs to the locker room to find Paisley. Fletcher needs to stay out of a locker room because it's a girls locker room so Chyna and Olive can go in, then they found her, putting on her uniform.

"Hey girls! So do you know what's wrong with her?" Paisely asked.

"Lexi's a demon!" The blonde said.

"But we don't know what to do." Chyna said. "Maybe just talk to her."

"Okay." As the girls runs out of the locker room, Paisley walk to her best friend in her uniform, putting makeup.

"Hey Paisley, what's up?" Lexi asked as she put on her lip gloss.

"I know your a demon." Those five words makes Lexi froze as she puts down her lip gloss and face to Paisley eye to eye.

"H-how did you know?"

"Chyna and Olive told me. Is there anything to abolished it?"

"You can't. Cause I am a true demon, you can't stop me. Not even my dad. When I see blood, I kill and there is no cure. Because I was born a demon. If you try to abolished it, you abolished me. I'm a blood cheerleader."

As Lexi finished, they heard the whistle telling that it's time to get out. All of the cheerleaders grab their pom-poms and headed to the field, but Lexi stop and look at the chainsaw someone place it there hour ago. Then the voice in her mind began to speak as she keeps staring at the chainsaw.

_Blood Cheerleader, as you are thirsty for blood, chop them into pieces, including Paisley. Now that she knows, take her blood. You don't need her, you don't need anybody. you have yourself._

"LEXI!"

Lexi snaps out from her trance as she ran to the field, shaking her pom-poms, into her positions. As they start, they doing flips, splits, being on top of each other, and throwing each other. As they are done with a pyramid, while Lexi is on top, a football player, number 35, spattered blood all aver the blood, makes Lexi twitch a little. As the cheerleader goes to the bench, Lexi just ran to the locker room, trying to calm herself down but it was too late, her skin have already turns white as snow, hair turns from blonde to black, eyes from hazel with white to blood red with black, teeth grows sharp and lizard like black tongue came from her mouth. She grabs the chainsaw and turns it on, then she walks to the door from the field as she look at the football players continue playing. She rans out to the field, with a chainsaw, swinging all of the football player with the chainsaw, including the visitors. The audience scream for horror as they run to find the exit. Lexi look around and swing the chainsaw to the person she sees, all of the audience, all of the cheerleaders. Luckily for the ANTs, all they do is to hide until Lexi stops, while Paisley tries to stop her from killing. As Lexi looks at Paisley, her final victim, she ran towards her but the former cheerleader stops her.

"Lexi stop! You have to control it! You don't have to do this! I'm your best friend!"

As Paisley finnished, Lexi looks at her for a moment. She's got a point. She didn't have to do this, she can control it, but she had no choice. Lexi swing the chainsaw to Paisley from the bottom of her leg. to the tip of her head, as she watch her split in half. She look around the field to find more people, all clear. She drops the chainsaw as her eye turns normal, her hair back to blonde, everythings back to herself again. She look down at her dead best friend and said "Sorry, but I had no choice." Then she heard something from the locker room, as she goes closer, she realized that she doesn't got anyone, and that anyone were the ANTs.

"You guys! How did you guys survive?" she asked.

"We were just hiding there until you stop." Fletcher said.

Lexi looks at the field one more time then she dip her entire hand into the puddle of blood and scrawl it on the banner. As she finished, she walks off the field, leaving the ANTs behind as the read the banner she wrote on, with only four words:

_**Blood Cheerleader Was Here.**_


End file.
